Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are the most popular optical semiconductor components at present. They can be applied to electric appliances, medical instruments, traffic lights and other equipments capable of emitting light. Currently, many companies are working hard to improve the inner components of the LEDs to make the LEDs function better with improved light-emitting effects.
The “optical semiconductor assembly”, disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 315528, is a radial transmitting or receiving semiconductor assembly. In the optical semiconductor assembly, a semiconductor chip capable of radiating or receiving light is secured on a chip carrier comprising a conducting wire holder. A surface of a trough of the optical semiconductor assembly is a reflector used to radiate or receive light. The chip carrier is an electric and thermal component. Further, the semiconductor and at least a portion of the chip carrier are surrounded by a package body.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of the conventional optical semiconductor assembly disclosed in the patent mentioned above. It includes a semiconductor chip 1, a trough 4, multiple first connecting regions 11 and multiple second connecting regions 12.
The patent mentioned above has following drawbacks:    1. The chip carrier comprising the conducting wire holder is a common path for electricity and heat. When the chip carrier is connected to a metal radiator, it may cause electricity leakage.    2. The connecting component is a single component plus the chip carrier. It can only provide the photodiodes with same driving voltage to connect with each other in parallel.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the prior art still has some drawbacks that could be improved. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks in the prior art.